1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic job template generating apparatus and an automatic job template generation method for generating a job execution parameter in an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image processing apparatus that integrates the capabilities of a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer, a scanner, and so forth into a single machine to provide these capabilities efficiently to office operations, a complex machine called an MFP has been used extensively. Such an MFP is furnished with a capability of storing various settings of a job in a single template icon to enable the user to launch the job with a desired parameter by merely depressing the template icon from the next time he launches the job. Such a template icon is called a job template and is used extensively in the MFP and the like.
The job template is classified into some groups by the types of jobs, and is called by a different name given to each type of job in some cases. As an example of the classification of the job template, for instance, a copy job is called by the name of mode memory and used for the scan settings, such as the number of copies and the scan mode. Alternatively, it is used for the finishing settings, such as with or without stapling or hole punching and duplex or simplex printing.
Also, a scan job is called by the name of scan template, and used for the scan settings, such as the scan mode, the resolution, and the rotation. Alternatively, it is used for the agent settings, such as the file name and the address of the transfer destination. Further, a facsimile transmission job is called by the name of program key, and used for the scan settings, such as the resolution, and the address settings of the transfer destination. There is a case where all are called job templates to form a job execution parameter group regardless of the types of job.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-3757305) discloses a technique of an automatic job template generating apparatus capable of triggering automatic generation of a desired job template upon occurrence of an event at an associated information terminal (for example, a change in address book information) and notifying the associated information terminal of a change in the settings of the job template in an MFP.
Further, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-077959) discloses a technique to automatically change the display order of the job templates in the list in order of decreasing use frequency by accumulating and analyzing operation history information of an MFP, to perform input complementation to recommend a frequently used parameter on a priority basis in the wizard screen during the generation of the job template, or to change the default value of the job template to be displayed to a frequently used one.
The automatic job template generating apparatus in the related art as described above, however, is configured to set the job execution parameter as the standard mode for each job by utilizing the operation history information, and therefore updates the default value on a job issuing screen of each job using the analysis result of the operation history. In other words, because of the job execution by which a job starts when the start button is depressed, the default value is updated on the parameter input screen.
However, even with the same type of job (for example, a copy job), the frequently used job execution parameter differs often among users. Hence, there is a case where the frequently used job execution parameter cannot be used quickly for plural users by merely updating the default value of the job execution parameter on the default screen of each job.